Outpost
"Outpost" is the eighth episode of season two of Generator Rex and the twenty-ninth of the overall series. It debuted on April 1, 2011. Overview Rex is sent to South America to stop "The Green Fist", a group who have been stealing EVOs from Providence. Plot White Knight sends Rex and Bobo to La Selva to investigate attacks on a local Providence base by a group of radicals known as the Green Fist. White Knight fears that the Green Fist are kidnapping EVOs from the base and selling them on the black market to Van Kleiss. He sends Rex and Bobo into the jungle to apprehend the radicals. White also tells Rex to exercise caution, since the locals view Providence's presence as bad news. is in harms way of the EVO.]] Upon getting there, Rex can immediately tell that the locals do not like them very much. He meets the head of the local chapter of Providence named Oso Maretelo. Oso shows Rex around the base and introduces him to the EVOs kept in the Kennel. Oso states that the smaller EVOs are harmless and actually quite friendly, and he would let them go if it were not bad for diplomacy. The larger ones, on the other hand, taking one that resembles a saber tooth cat as an example, are incredibly dangerous and are shipped to the Petting Zoo to be contained indefinitely. After Rex saves Oso from the EVO he had just described, Oso offers to buy Rex and Bobo a drink at the local bar. There Rex observes that as a result of Providence's strenuous relationship with the locals, they are getting weird looks. Rex's attempts to improve relations with the locals results in him getting challenged to a drinking contest of horchata anejo by a woman named Valentina. When Rex discovers the nasty truth about the milk, he spits it out on the woman, triggering a bar fight and resulting in Rex, Bobo, and Maretelo getting thrown out. is attacked by the EVO.]] That night Rex sets up a trap for the Green Fist. Using Bobo as bait, they plan to lure the Green Fist into the Kennel and capture them. They succeed but the E.V.O.s are turned loose in the process. Rex discovers that Valentina is the leader of the Green Fist; worse yet, the EVO Rex saved Oso from earlier is loose and infects two members of the Green Fist and Rex with a powerful venom. Rex talks to Dr. Holiday and learns that his nanites are slowing the effect of the toxin, but it will eventually kill him and the other infected people. Dr. Holiday can synthesize an antidote if Rex can collect a sample of the EVO's DNA. When Valentina is interrogated by Oso and Bobo, she states that she is neither capturing nor kidnapping EVOs but in fact is releasing them into the wild where she believes they belong. informs Rex of the Chupacabra.]] Valentina offers her services in capturing the EVO she set free, since its poison is also killing her men. Rex, Bobo and Valentina go solo into the jungle to capture the EVO. After a long chase, Rex lures the EVO over a net trap and Valentina triggers it, thus capturing the EVO. After Rex gets a DNA sample he attempts to cure the EVO only to discover it is not an EVO at all. Valentina suddenly realizes that it is the legendary Chupacabra. Realizing this, Rex cuts it loose since it has been a part of the natural order longer than man. Rex also decides to let Valentina go since he owes her for the antitoxin. Rex and Bobo leave the jungle having improved Providence's relationship with the locals by promising them goats to replace the ones slain recently by El Chupacabra. Cast Errors *While Rex is luring the chupacabra away from Valentina, between shots he alternates between having his goggles on eyes and off. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes